


About Face

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Sometimes what you thought wasn't right, was. (08/31/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Jess wanted sap. Who am I to refuse?  


* * *

Hoshi smiled to herself as she watched the newly minted Commander and Mrs. Charles Tucker walk out onto the floor for the last dance of the evening. As Trip began to guide Em into a waltz, she felt a warm body press against her back.

"I haven't seen Trip this relaxed since he asked Em to marry him."

Leaning comfortably back against him, Hoshi smiled. "I think they're both finally happy."

Jon bent his head to whisper in her ear. "Care to dance, Lieutenant Sato?"

Hoshi shivered as his breath caressed her neck. "I'd love to, Captain Archer."

Letting herself be swung out onto the floor, Hoshi enjoyed being in Jon's arms. With the high heels, she was just the right height to rest her head against his shoulder. Hoshi closed her eyes, the scent of his sandalwood mixing with her patchouli.

"I love weddings," Jon murmured, the deep timbre of his voice rolling through her. "Look at them. Two people coming together, leaving their separate worlds behind to start a new one ...It gives one hope."

Hoshi's heart slowed at the sentimental tone in his voice, her stomach beginning to tie into knots.

"Hoshi? What's wrong?" Jon leaned back to look at her.

She laughed lightly. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

He pulled her back against him. "After four years I can tell, sweetheart." He spun her in a complicated turn, taking her breath away. "What is it?"

Hoshi bit her lip. "You're ...you're not planning on asking me to marry you, are you?"

Jon laughed. "No, I'm not."

Hoshi smiled and let herself relax as they continued to dance.

"Now what?"

Sighing, Hoshi hid her face in his lapel. "While I'm relieved that you're not planning an proposing, a part of me wonders why not while the rest of me is totally disgusted with that part and is going to beat it up later tonight."

"Goof," Jon muttered against the top of her head. "Let's go back to my room. I think we've done our duty for tonight."

Slipping away, the pair made their way through the hallways, Jon opening the door to let Hoshi in first.

"I'll be glad to get out of this dress," Hoshi groaned. "Em picked out nice ones, but somehow it being a bridesmaid's dress spoils even the hautest of coutures."

Jon laughed, taking off his coat. "Just wash your face, and leave the dress on," he called out as she made her way into the bathroom. Frowning, but doing as he asked, Hoshi cleaned off her makeup, then went back into the room.

She stopped short at the sight of the multitude of candles set around the four-poster bed covered in rose petals. Slowly walking toward Jon, she shot a nervous glance at him.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I said I'm not going to ask you. Just feeling sentimental tonight." He smiled at her reassuringly, pulling off his bow tie and unbuttoning his shirt part way.

"Sorry." Hoshi smiled back awkwardly, coming to stand before him. She shivered slightly as he reached up and pulled the pins from her hair, letting the silken mass fall about her bare shoulders.

"It may be sexist, but I'm so glad you never cut it." Threading his hands through the heavy strands, Jon pulled Hoshi close, bending his head to hers. The kiss was light, a mere brushing of the lips. "Let me love you tonight Hoshi," he whispered into her.

Eyes closed, Hoshi only nodded, the banked fire in her belly flaring to life. At her answer, he kissed her deeper, letting his tongue slip past her lips.

Opening her mouth, Hoshi licked delicately at his lower lip, letting him take charge. She stepped back as he guided her toward the bed, pushing her against one of the tall corner posts.

Placing his hands on her waist, Jon ran them up Hoshi's body, lifting her arms above her head and wrapping her hands around the post. Her back arched, hips and breasts thrust out, accentuated by the heels she wore. "Don't move," he commanded her, nipping at the soft skin of her upper arm. He made his way down her neck and over the slopes of her breasts, dipping a tongue into her cleavage. Hoshi shivered at the rough feel.

Dropping to his knees, Jon moved Hoshi's feet apart, and trailed his fingers up her legs, feathering across the sensitive skin right above the top of her stocking. Moaning slightly, Hoshi looked down into his eyes, dark blue in the low light. Slowly Jon lifted her skirt, kissing her leg through the fine silk.

Hoshi couldn't stop watching him, and smiled as the skirt reached her waist, Jon's eyes going wide at what he saw. Or didn't see.

"Christ, Hoshi, you didn't tell me you were naked under here ..." Jon snapped a garter, miffed.

"Ow!" Hoshi laughed. "Did you know how hot I was getting, standing up with them, watching you, knowing you had no idea ..."

Jon pressed his face to the damp curls in front of him, breathing in Hoshi's musky scent. "It's a good thing you didn't tell me, I'd of had a hard on the entire time."

"I know ..." Hoshi trailed off on a sigh as Jon ran a thumb between her slick folds, finding the hard nub between them.

"Hold up your skirt with one hand," Jon's hoarse voice commanded. Languidly Hoshi let her arm fall, trailing over her breasts and stomach, brushing his fingers lightly before taking the folds of material from his hand.

Using both thumbs, Jon parted Hoshi's folds, his tongue dancing over her wet skin. He latched on to the bud of her sex, suckling gently on the swollen flesh. Hoshi's back arched even more as she cried out, her hips bucking into his face. Buried against her, Jon put his palms flat on the bones of her hips, pushing her back to the bedpost.

"Oh yesssssss," she hissed, waves of pleasure rolling through her. Jon drank her in, the rasp of his tongue causing little tremors to go through her as she recovered. He stood and kissed her and Hoshi licked him clean. Unable to help himself, Jon ground his cloth-covered erection against her wet sex, dampening the material.

Hoshi had dropped her skirt when Jon got up, resting her hand against his bare chest. He groaned as she toyed with a nipple, scratching it lightly with a nail. Taking her hand he replaced in on the post, then reached behind her to unzip her dress. The burgundy silk fell to the floor, pooling around her feet.

Jon stepped back, his eyes running over Hoshi, from her unbound hair to her pert breasts barley contained by the black merry widow, to her long legs sheathed in silk, spread indecently wide. But he kept coming back to the dark triangle at the apex of her thighs and the sweet promise it held there.

"Damn, Hoshi," he murmured, his hand absent-mindedly stoking his cock through his pants. "What you do to me, woman ..." He held out a hand and Hoshi let go of the pole to take it, gasping as he pulled her to him. Wrapping an arm around her waist and cupping a hand over her bottom, Jon kissed her with ruthless abandon. Hoshi's arms twined around his neck as their tongues dueled and teeth nipped. Pressing his mouth to the hollow behind her ear, Jon sucked on the tender skin as his hand eased her breasts out of the corset. His fingers teased a nipple, twisting the pebbled nub, breathing hotly over it.

"Jon, please," Hoshi begged, but instead of indulging her he scooped her up into his arms and lay her down amongst the petals on the counterpane. He stood at the side of the bed, looking down at her candle lit body. Hoshi trembled slightly at the expression on his face; his eyes were hidden in shadows and his mouth a thin line.

"I don't deserve you, koshii..." His voice was rough with longing. "But I can't keep away." Pulling out his shirt, Jon unbuttoned the rest of it, then unbuckled his trousers, letting them drop along with his boxers.

"Hush Jon," Hoshi whispered, sitting up to kneel before him. She pushed the lawn shirt off his shoulders, kissing the skin as it was exposed. Running her fingers over the muscles on his chest, she tugged the shirt down past his elbows where it had gotten hung up. "I decide who's worthy of me."

Jon cradled her face in his hands, kissing her again as he lay them both on the bed. Hoshi could hear his breathing coming fast and harsh. His face was pressed into her throat, his thumb caressing a nipple. She reached down and feathered her fingers over the swollen tip of his cock, making him jerk back.

"Don't touch him," he gasped. "Gonna come any second, need to slow down." Hoshi could feel the tension in his frame. "Want to make it good for you, make it last."

"Jon, I just want you ..." Reaching for him, she gently took his length in her hand, stroking the smooth skin.

"Ah, God Hoshi ..." Jon bucked against her hand. "Gotta put it in you nowwwww." Pushing his way between her thighs, he surged forward and slid into her velvet depths.

Hoshi gasped as the searing heat of him entered her. She slipped her legs up around his hips, running her silk covered toes over his calves.

"So sweet, so tight," crooned Jon as he began to move within her. He bent his head to suckle at her breast, worrying the pink nub with his teeth. Hoshi arched into him, lifting her chest to give him easier access.

She closed her eyes, her hands wandering over his back tracing the hard muscles as she listened to him murmur to her nipple, little shots of pleasure radiating out from the tips of her breasts.

"Need you so bad Hoshi, every inch of you drives me wild ..." He thrust into her, setting a strong pace that made the fire in her burn higher. "Love you, love you, sweet Hoshi ..."

"Jon!" Hoshi's fingers dug into his shoulders as she came, her muscles clenching around him.

"YesHoshiyes ..." Jon pounded deep into her, then held himself there, shuddering in her arms. He fell onto her, barely remembering to roll partway at least onto the bed.

Holding him as their breathing slowed, Hoshi thought about Jon and what he had come to mean to her. She smiled as he started to move again, kissing his way up her neck.

Combing damp tendrils of hair off her forehead, he nuzzled her temple. "Love you sweetheart ..."

Hoshi nuzzled him back. "Marry me."


End file.
